Harry's Little Girl
by Winter's Empire
Summary: Harry and Hermione are left alone in Griamauld Place. When one of Hermione's potions goes wrong, she is left thinking she's 4yearsold. What is Harry going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Title:** Harry's Little Girl 

**Summary:** The Weasleys decide to visit Charlie in Romania, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in Grimmauld Place. Harry isn't really looking forward to spending alone time with Hermione but what will happen when one of Hermione's potions goes wrong. Totally unprepared, Harry has to deal with his 17-year-old best friend thinking she's a four year old.

A/N: This story takes place right before their last year at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stood in the kitchen of Grimauld place with Ron before her holding both of her hands.

"Yo, lovebirds, we want to leave today," Fred shouted them from across the kitchen.

Hermione blushed.

"We'll be back in two weeks 'Mione," Ron told her. "Wish you were coming."

Hermione just nodded. Ron then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Turning from her, he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away from Harry. "C'mon Gin, we're leaving."

Ginny just smiled and turned to Hermione and Harry. "See you guys soon." As she said this, the whole Weasley family, with the exception of Percy, vanished from the kitchen using a portkey. Hermione then turned to Harry. She saw his expression. "You wanted to go too?"

Harry faced her and nodded.

"But if you look at it, it's better if they went off by themselves. With the war starting, who knows what the future will bring. They need this."

"I know," Harry said. They stood silent for a minute. "So, we've already had breakfast so what do you want to do now?"

"I'm thinking of heading up to the room..."

"Again," Harry interrupted her. "Hermione you've only been here for a week and all you've done is gone up and shut yourself into the room."

"I've told you. I'm working on a special potion. If I get it right, we could use it to our advantage in the war."

"Hermione, I understand the war is getting near more than anyone. But I don't think this is what we need at the moment."

"We need to be ready Harry. You should hurry up and finish your homework that way you have more time to prepare. Who knows what will happen without Dumbledore."

"Don't bring him into this. I'm tired of it!"

"I don't want to argue, Harry but I only tell you because I'm concerned." _'I don't want you to die.'_ After another moment of silence Hermione decided to go. "Well, I'll be going then."

Harry didn't stop her and just saw go out the kitchen door. He then moved towards the table and sat down on the bench. Sighing, he leaned back in the bench and laid down looking up into the ceiling, thinking. _'She's right, I need to prepare. I wish Dumbledore was here. But like she said who knows what the future will bring. I just want to hold on to life a little longer. There's a chance I might die. I want to create more memories before that time comes and before this war changes everything.' _"How can I do that with Hermione being the only one here," he muttered aloud. "There's no way I'm goin to spend my time reading and working like her."

Hermione sat cross legged on the floor with a steaming cauldron before her. Around her, bowls and jars with different ingridients and opened books were scattered. Only several of the books were potion books but each was opened to a different potion. The others were on different herbs and their purposes. She looked into the the caudron at the silvery blue liquid. Carefully, she picked a bowl with yellow powder. With her fingers, she sprinkled a little into the cauldron. Placing it aside, she looked into the cauldron. A frown appeared on her face. The same silvery blue liquid remained unchanged. "Argh! Why isn't a working?. Alright, take it easy Hermione you knew this would take time." She picked up her notes next to her and examined them. "Something should have happened when I added that last ingridient." Frustrated she stood up, dropping her notes. For weeks she had been working on the order of the ingridients and their amount. She then looked down at the watch in her wrist. Her eyes grew wide. It was already 7:30. The grumbling of her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

She hurried down to the kitchen. Harry was already there, putting mouthfuls of stew Mrs. Weasley had left them for them, into his mouth. At this sight, Hermione glared at him and went and stood across from him, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry confusingly looked away from his stew and up at her. "Is there anything wrong, Hermione?"

"Anything wrong? Well I don't know, let me think, could it be that you didn't even bother to check up on me and called me down. I'm famished!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I did. I knocked for 20 minutes straight at lunch but you wouldn't answer, besides wasn't it you who wanted to stayed cooped up there doin' whatever you're doin."

Hermione then blinked and her hands dropped. She flushed in emberrassment. She had forgotten she had placed a silencing spell on the room and also a locking spell so she wouldn't be bothered. Hermione darted her eyes away from Harry, and only huffed, sitting down and reaching to pour the stew into her bowl that had been placed on the table already. She could see a smirk spread across Harry face and Hermione glowered.

After dinner, Hermione stomped all the way upstairs. Slaming the door behind her, Hermione entered into her room but stopped suddenly. A bubbling noise made it to her ears. She then looked down toward the cauldron. "What the...?" Her expression changed from wonder to uneasyness. The liquid in the cauldron was bubblin and rising to the top of the top. If she didn't do anything fast, the liquid would overflow and splash all over the rest of the ingridients. She was about to make a grab for her wand, which she had left on the dresser across the room, when the cauldron started shaking slowly. Alarmed, Hermione sprinted to the dresser but as she turned around, the cauldron was shaking uncontrollably and before she knew an explosion slammed her back into the dresser and unconciousness over took her.

Rays of sunlight streaked in through the curtains upon Harry's face. Harry tightened his eyelids and brought the covers over his head. He relaxed and was about to drift back to sleep when awful, shrieking cries awoke him instantly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly. She carefully made out her surroundings and a frown appeared on her face. "This isn't my room." But then she remembered where she was. "Oh that's right I came to visit my friends over summer, silly Hermione." She then stretched out and let out a yawn. Looking upon the room, a look of confusement filled her face. "What happened here?" The room was covered in silvery blue slime, and many books were spread all over followed by spilled over jars and bowls with their contents anywhere but inside them. Hermione then looked down at her. Her jeans and pink top had blue stains. She stood up and dusted herself with her hand. Then her stomach grumble. "Yay, breakfast time!" She then ran down the stairs. Her hurriedness caused her to slip, but luckily, or she thought, there were curtains in which she holded on to, to prevent her fall.

As Hermione hold on to the curtain, she pulled it to the side reaveling a painting who gave out a loud shriek. "EEEEEK!!!!! Oh sweet Merlin! You wretched mudblood that infest my house. How dare you lay your filthy fingers on my curtains. How horrid you present yourself to me!"

Hermione instantly let go of the curtains and stepped back. "I-I'm so-sorry lady."

"OH SHE'S SPEAKS TO ME! BE GONE YOU FILTH!!"

Hermione just stared wide eyed. She was frightened. Without hesitation she ran as fast as she could away from the painting and into the kitchen, hearing the painting laughing wickedly.

Harry had just come out of his room to see Hermione running into the kitchen and hearing the horrid cackle of Mrs. Black. Still in his pajamas, Harry bolted downstairst, shutting the curtains fiercely. He made his way into the kitchen right before Mrs. Black gave her last laugh and stayed quiet. It seemed she had been satisfied with Hermione's reaction, that she didn't protest to Harry.

In the kitchen, Harry saw Hermione shivering in the corner, with her legs brought up to her chest. "Hermione, are you alright?" Harry was only a few feet away when Hermione looked up at him. She was crying.

"Tha-tha evil l-lady scared me," she whimpered. "And, I fell. Owie, my head hurts too." Hermione buried her face once again into her legs and cried.

Harry stood there shocked, unable to understand what was happening. Hermione was acting childish. After a while, he said. "Umm...you must be hungry, yea that's it, and tired too."

Hermione then lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Yup, I'm hungry but not tired." Harry turned to see her get up and noticed her clothes covered in blue stains.

"Hermione...um...don't you want to change first?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, I'm hungry." She made her way to the table and plopped herself into the bench.

Harry just stared at her. Hermione looked back at him, waiting. "I'm hungry," she repeated.

Harry felt irritated. "Well, aren't you going to help me? Don't just sit there," he snapped.

Hermione winced and looked down. "B-but I can't cook?"

"Hermione I'm not in the mood for jokes. I've seen you help Mrs. Weasley before with meals."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not allowed to go near the kitchen. Momma always told me not to touch anything unless she told me to."

"Hermione, this isn't funny. Just yesterday you helped Mrs. Weasley with breakfast."

"Nope. I'm only four, I didn't help her 'cuz I don't remember doing it."

"Now listen here Her...wait what did you say?"

"That I don't remember," she replied.

"No before that, how old did you say you were?"

"Four."

"This is completely mental, Hermione, how can you be four when you're right here in front of me..." Harry then stopped. Was Hermione really pulling a prank. But it wasn't like Hermione at all. He then decided to play along. "So, if you're four why are you here, shouldn't you be at home."

Hermione shrugged. "Momma let me come spend time with you Harry, and Ron, and Ginny and the others."

_'Okay, so she still seems to remember everyone.' _He continued. "But wouldn't your mum be worried about you and won't you get homesick?"

"I like being with you guys."

Harry thought about what to ask next when it hit him. Hermione had said she didn't remember helping Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, what did you do yesterday?"

"Um...well...I don't know." She then looked around the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

Harry's eyes grew wide. _'She doesn't remember?'_ "Everyone left...um...to visit Charlie. Stay here Hermione." Hermione nodded as Harry bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Hermione's bedroom. Once in front the door, he hesistated to opened it but then opened it. He gasped. The walls and everything was covered with the same color stains on Hermione's clothes. "What the hell happened in here?" He then returned to the kitchen, concluding that Hermione's potion had gone wrong and was the explantion for her behavior.

When he entered the kitchen, Hermione hadn't moved, and she turned to look at him, her stomach grumbling.

Harry hearing it, apologized. "Sorry. What do you want to eat, Hermione?"

She smiled happily at him. "A piece of pancake-cake."

"What?"

"A piece of pancake-cake, please."

"Um...I'm not sure what that is, how about eggs and beacon instead?"

Hermione frowned a little but nodded. "Tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Um...sure," Harry said making his way to the stove to cook. _'What am I going to do? How long is Hermione going to stay like this?'_

A little while later, Harry came with two plates in his hands. He placed one in front of Hermione and one for himself as he sat across from her. He then poured a glass of orange juice for them. He was about to start eating, when he noticed Hermione staring at her food, making no movement to eat it.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked her.

"I can't eat all this," she said.

Harry looked down at her food and noticed he had served her the same amount he had served himself. "Don't worry, just eat what you can and leave the rest."

"But it's wrong to waste food."

"It will be fine."

"No it won't. You shouldn't waste food."

_'That's definitely Hermione,' _he thought. He knew there was no point in arguing with her, even if she thought she was four years old. Pushing his plate aside he gave a deep sigh. He reached over to her plate and with his fork, he placed a bit of egg into his mouth. "There, I'll help you finish it." She then looked to his plate he had set aside. "Don't worry, I'm going to finish that too." Hermione then nodded at him and picked up a piece of beacon. They ate in silence. Harry ocassionally eating from his and Hermione's plate.

After they were finished, Harry took both their plates and glasses into the sink and placed a spell to make them wash themselves. He thanked Merlin he had heard Mrs. Weasley say it countless times before.

Returning to the table, he remembered Hermione's clothes. "Hermione, I think we should go upstairs and cleaned your room. I think you should change too."

Hermione looked down at her clothes and nodded. She stood and walked towards Harry. She then took his hand and smiled up at him. "Lead the way."

Harry was taken aback. He thought about retrieving his hand but thought twice about it. He remembered Hermione wasn't herself but he still felt awkward. Nonetheless, he led her upstairs holding her hand. On their way up there, Hermione cringed when they neared the potrait of Mrs. Black.

"It's okay. Just stay quiet and everything will be fine." She nodded but still tightened her grip on his hand. He couldn't help but smile. There's was no way this was happening. It had to be a dream.

They arrived at her room. Hermione then released Harry's hand and walked in, spotting her wand on the floor. She picked it up. "Clean," she said pointing her wand to the mess. Nothing happened. "Clean," she repeated. "Please clean up mess." No such luck.

Harry raised his eyebrows. _'Hermione not knowing a spell. This has to be dream.'_ "I don't think that's going to work," he told her.

"I can do this," said Hermione as she sat on the ground cross legged. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her head. "Think think think. Aha, I remember now Mrs. Weasley taughted to me once." With a flick of her wand she muttered something and the silvery blue slime vanished as all the books and items on the floor stacked themselves up neatly.

"Great," Harry said. "You remember how to do spells. Um...you should take a shower."

Hermione shooked her head. "No, I want a bath."

Harry gave a sigh, "Right, I forgot. Should I get the bath ready for you then?"

"Thank you." She then moved to her trunk to take out some clothes.

"Why do I get the feeling things will only get worse," he muttered as he made his way out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

**Chapter 2**

Harry had waited for Hermione downstairs to finish her shower. Meanwhile he was thinking about how long Hermione would stay the way she was. He thought about what he should do. He didn't want to concern anyone with this. The Order was busy enough as it is looking for new headquarters. He couldn't get the Weasley's to cut their vacation short. He sighed. He decided to take care of Hermione. He had never taken care of a kid before or in Hermione's case, someone who thought they were a kid. _'How hard can it be?' _Just as he thought this, he heard Hermione coming down stairs and turned towards her. He gaped at her. Hermione stood before him in a white, tank top the was very high up her thighs.

She smiled innocently. "I like dresses."

He turned away from her, blushing slightly. "Um...Hermione, I don't think that's a dress."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that's a long shirt but it's not a dress, go up a put something under it."

She pouted. "Oh okay."

He heard her go upstairs. Only then was he able to relax. "There's no way this is going to be a normal two weeks. I rather take my chances with the old Hermione."

Hermione had put on some jean shorts under her top, but they were still short enough to make Harry recall the previous event. He couldn't help but feel awkward around Hermione. She acted like a child. She followed Harry wherever he went, occasionally reaching for his hand and holding it. Harry felt himself get frustrated. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was relieved after dinner, when he sended Hermione to bed. Once in his room, he changed into his red checkered pajama bottoms and a plain grey shirt. Hoping that everything would turn back to normal tomorrow, he was about to drift of to sleep when he heard a knocking in the door. He reluctantly got out of bed and went to opened the door. Unfortunately, as he expected, Hermione stood there. He looked and saw her only in a maroon t-shirt. "Are those your pajamas? Wait, is that mine? Where did you get it?"

"Um...," Hermione dropped her head. "I found it in the trunk. I like long t-shirts."

Harry then recalled that he had told Hermione to put his shirt in her trunk right before they left Hogwarts, having overlooked it. "Yeah, it's mine but it's alright. Is there anything wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

Harry just stared at her.

"I have shorts under, I promise." As she said this, Hermione lifted up the shirt to reveal light blue pj shorts, in which Harry quickly looked away.

"You shouldn' t do that."

"I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and stepped aside letting her come in. Closing the door behind him he asked again. "So what's wrong?"

Hermione fidgeted with the shirt. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly. "B-but Ginny is not here and I-I don't like sleeping in the dark alone."

Harry didn't want to upset her so he agreed. "Fine. You can sleep in Ron's bed." He pulled the covers back for her before returning to his own bed. Hermione stared at him as he laid down. "What?"

"Um...nothing." She slowly got into Ron's bed and turned to face Harry.

Harry felt umcomfortable having her stare at him so he turned the other way.

In the middle of the night, Harry woke, hearing moaning and shifting from Ron's bed. He turned and saw Hermione twisting and turning. Concerned he made his way to Ron's bed. Up close he could she Hermione was sweating. Her moaning got louder.

"No...no...help...No!"

"Hermione," Harry nudged her.

"NO!" Hermione bolted up, fully awake.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione brought her knees toward her and shivered as she put her arms around them. "N-nightmare. Sc-cary. I-I saw him."

Harry understood completely what she meant. He sat on the bed next to her placing one of his hands on her shoulder. "It was just a dream Hermione."

Hermione then embraced him. "I'm scared. I don't want to be left alone in the dark."

"You're not alone, I'm here. I'll keep you safe," he comforted her.

"You promise," she whispered.

"Yes, I promise." Harry just stayed like that allowing Hermione to embrace him. Once she was better he would go back to sleep but it seemed this wasn't the case.

Hermione pulled the covers over Harry as well. She motioned him to lay down. Reluctantly, he laid down. Hermione then snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. He couldn't help but stiffen at her closeness. He felt her breathing on his chest. Awkwardness overtook him and he wanted to get into his own bed. Hermione was still 17, no matter what age she acted. His protest then subsidden when he looked how calm she looked sleeping. It seemed as if she hadn't had a nightmare. _'I wonder, is this the first time Hermione has dreamt of Voldermort?' _

A/N Hope you all enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think so far and if this sounds like a good story to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

**Chapter 3**

Harry was sleeping soundly when suddenly, a great pain overtook him and his eyes bolted open. Hermione was there sitting on top of him, smiling.

"Wakie, wakie, Harry," she said cheerfully.

Harry grunted and closed his eyes. "This is a dream. I'm dreaming. I'm going back to sleep."

His eyes then opened again. "Oof," he gasped as Hermione jumped on him.

"C'mon, wake up, you promise me remember."

"Alright," Harry said between breaths. "Just...stop...get off."

"Yippy," Hermione said jumping off. "Hurry, c'mon you promised." Hermione was then pulling him off the bed.

"I said alright," Harry said sounding annoyed. He push the covers away and got up. Putting his shoes on, Hermione stood their impatiently. The moment Harry was finished, Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. She slowed down when they neared Mrs. Black portrait.

Hermione then turned her fearful eyes to Harry. She placed her finger on her lips. "Shhhh."

Harry just nodded as he tried to contain his laughter. It was weird seeing Hermione act this way but he couldn't help but find it funny.

"What exactly did I promised?" Harry asked once they were in the kitchen.

"You said you were going to make me a pancake-cake today."

"A what?" Harry said cofusingly.

"A pancake-cake."

"You mean pancakes?"

Hermione shooked her head. "No a pancake-cake."

"Hermione...I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not sure if that's even a dish. Did you make that up?"

"Nuh-uh, momma makes it for me all the time."

Harry just stood there for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. He gave a sigh, "Here, why don't you tell me what is a pancake...uh...cake and i'll try to make it."

"Okie-dokie. Well you stack up four pancakes together with syrup in between each one and then you put wip cream on the top with a strawberry and tadda you have a yummy pancake-cake."

"Okay...um...I'll go make that...you just sit down."

Hermione then sat down obidiently while humming to herself. She turned her head to glance everywhere in the dining room. Harry was in the kitchen making pancakes. He was a able to hear her humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Without knowing he smiled to himself. Hermione then started humming other kids songs, but Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was heard more often. After a while, Harry then made his way to the kitchen with a plate of pancake-cake and set it in front of Hermione. Hermione smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm guessing you want me to help you with it."

Hermione nodded and Harry went to get a fork for himself, a butter knife, and two glasses of milk. Hermione only wanted a slice so Harry cut it for her, but they still ate off the same plate. Hermione was smiling and eating peacefully. Harry just looked a her. She did eat like a little girl. She had a milk mustache and whip cream around her mouth. When Hermione was finished, Harry send her upstairs to clean up and get dressed. Harry was then relieved that the incident of before didn't repeat itself. This time, Hermione had decided in a simple black blouse and jeans.

Harry was sitting on the couch again, reading a quidditch magazine, when Hermione came down. Ignoring her, Harry went back to his reading. But it turned out he couldn't. He could feel her staring at him. He tried concentrating on the article on the Chudley Canons but was unable to. This was unbearable. Frustrated, he put the magazine down, and looked at Hermione. She was sitting on her knees right before him. Her hands rested on her knees as she made no attempt to say anything. She merely just kept staring at him, while twitching her head slightly to the right and looking at him questionly.

"What?" Harry snapped.

Hermione then leaned back, startled by Harry that she lost her balance and fell back. "Whoa...ahh...oof." Hermione sat up rubbing her back and head. "Owie."

"Watch yourself," Harry said as he kneeled beside her. Hermione just looked up at him. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

Hermione was on her knees again, her hands resting on them, with her head slowly bowed. She waited silently.

Harry's laughter then subsidded. His heart then sanked when he saw Hermione's reaction. Nearing her he spoke. "Um...listen...I didn't mean to laugh at you Hermione."

"I...I don't like it when people laugh at me," Hermione said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hermione stayed silent. Harry brought his hand to the back of his head and sighed as he tried a different approach. "I'm guessing you're bored so what do you want to do? Read? Play? How about wizard's chess?"

Hermione then chuckled and looked up at Harry. "Wizard's Chess, no way. Kids shouldn't be playing that. It's so violent and monstrous. But I do like reading."

_'Yup that's Hermione alright.'_ Harry then smiled in relief, happy that he would be able to get back reading the magazine. "Reading it is then." He then just grabbed some radom book that Hermione often laid laying around the house so she would always have a book in every room of Grimauld place. "Here," Harry said handing her the book.

Hermione looked at it. "Mmm...The...Dark Arts?"

Harry's eyes grew wide and he grabbed the book out of her hands. "Um...maybe I should get you another book."

"Well you're the one that gave it to me," Hermione said matter of factly.

Harry just stayed quiet and returned to the couch. Hermione chuckled. "Hey I know!" she exclaimed bolting up and jumping to Harry's side.

"What?" Harry said looking curiously at her.

"Why don't you tell me a story. I love stories."

"Um...how about I just read you something from this magazine?" Harry suggested holding up the magazine.

She snorted. "Yeah, I bet any four year old girl would like that." she said sarcastically.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he sounded annoyed.

Hermione then leaned on her elbow, her finger tapped her cheek as she went into thinking mode. Moments later, a smile appeared upon her face. "The Little Mermaid."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I want to hear the story of the little mermaid." She looked up at him intently as she shifted in the sofa to be facing him with her legs crossed.

"Um...okay. I'll try." Harry then tried his best telling the story. Not once did Hermione tear her gaze off him. He also wasn't sure if he was telling it right but Hermione didn't seem to mind. Though she did interrupted him at the beginning when he started telling her the Disney version. She said she prefered the Hans Christian Anderson original. Harry then came to the climax and finished the story dramatically. It would seem he got into story telling really well.

"The End," he said, "How did you liked that?" His heart then fell as he laid eyes on Hermione. She was crying! Her fists were curled and rubbing her eyes as tears came falling down.

"What?" Harry started panicking. "You didn't like it? Did I tell it wrong? What did I do?"

"No," Hermione sobbed. "That story makes always makes me cry."

"Oh, I see." Harry tried to understand. "I guess it is kinda sad."

"Of course it is," Hermione said no longer sobbing but tears still came pouring out. "The poor little mermaid. She gave her life for the prince and he didn't even know. Why couldn't he see how she loved him? Why did he choose the princess? Didn't he enjoyed his time with the mermaid? The mermaid...she loved him so much she...put her happiness aside for his." Hermione started sobbing again.

"Wow," Harry said, "I never seen it that way."

Hermione just nodded and continued crying.

Harry couldn't help but feel bad. "C'mon Hermione," he encouraged wrapping his arms around her. "Stop crying it's just a story."

Hermione clutched his shirt and leaned in closer. "If it's just a story then why does it hurt so much?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I also gave up...my...has that ever happened to you?" she asked him looking up at Harry, Tears still streaming down her eyes."

"What?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you gave up your feelings so they wouldn't know? Knowing that they didn't feel the same way so you left them to be happy," she whispered.

He was dumbfounded. It was hard to believe this was coming from Hermione. Harry looked back at her. "Hermione? Did...who did you loved?"

Just then, she looked back down. Turning pink, she rested her head on Harry's chest, letting the last of her tears roll down her cheeks.

It was only a while later when Hermione had fallen asleep. Harry gently laid her down into the couch and backed away quietly. Retrieving his magazine, he gave one more glance to Hermione, concern filling up his eyes.

Hermione woked up right before dinner time. She didn't say much but just stayed quiet. Now and then she would picked up a book she had found and read between bites. It was one of her own that she had brought along with her from her, _A Little Princess_. It had been one of her favorites.

Harry was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. This time he knew what was coming so he got up, opened the door, and stepped aside. To no surprised, Hermione came in the same sleep wear she had on yesterday. Smiling at Harry she made her way to Ron's bed and got underneath the covers. She waited until Harry got into his own bed.

"Harry?" she said after he had gotten in.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me a story everyday?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I will. Your choice ok?"

Hermione nodded. "And, will you make me a pancake-cake everynow and then. I kind of eat it everyother day or everyother two days."

"Sure, Hermione."

"Oh and will you play with me too and and can I help out with dinner or something too?" she sounded excited.

"I guess. There's not much to do here is there? Especially with everyone gone."

"Yup," Hermione said. She then yawned and snuggled deep into her blankets. "One more thing, tomorrow in the night...can I have a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Sure, Hermione," seeing that she was tired, "Now go to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes while giving out another yawn. "Harry?" she said softly with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Remember to leave a space for me on your bed, ok?"

Harry was surprised. He stayed quiet.

"Harry?" Hermione said opening her eyes.

"Um...yeah...sure Hermione?" He turned as he said this.

"Thanks." Seeing that Harry wasn't about to turn around, Hermione slowly took out her wand, that she had placed under the pillow. She concentrated on a non-verbal spell and pointed the wand at herself. After feeling the spell surge through her, she placed the wand back under the pillow right before drifting off to sleep.

A/N Well there it is, sorry for the late update. Happy New Year Everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was right about leaving her a space. When Harry woke up the next morning, he found her curled up next to him. He looked at her strangely. It was odd. He didn't even notice when she snuck into the bed. Deciding to put off the thought, he got up, making sure he didn't disturb, and went down to make breakfast.

It wasn't long when Hermione joined Harry downstairs. Instead of sitting down at the table, waiting patiently for her breakfast, she walked up straight to him.

He looked at her questionably but she didn't give him time to ask as she spoke the reasons for her actions.

"Do you mind if I help you today?" she asked him.

"Um...I'm not sure Hermione. I mean I don't think you can handle it in...your state," he told her.

She then did what Harry thought he would never see her do. Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pouted looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Pwease," she pleaded.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione had pleaded before but only rarely often of times of concern. It was hard to believe this was his same mature best friend. He understood she wasn't herself at the moment but he couldn't help but be surprised at a new side he was seeing of her.

"Uh..okay," Harry gave in patially, "You can serve the juice."

Hermione pouted again but this time it wasn't a pleading pout. She released Harry and crossed her arms and looked at him seriously. "That's not cooking. Honestly who do you think I am, Ron?"

Harry just gaped at her. For a second he thought Hermione was back to her old self but that fact that she was pouting proved that she was still childish.

He shooked his head. "Um...why don't you help me with lunch instead. Since I already started with breakfast."

She stared at him for a moment but sighed in defeat. "Okay," she sounded a little upset. As she retreated to the table, she started humming again a variety of gradeschool songs.

The rest of the day went pretty much uneventful. Harry didn't know anyway to entertain Hermione as she kept asking him to play with her. Ironically, only a few days ago he was complaining on how much time she spent locked up in her room. Now he wished she would return to that state. Mostly he gave her books to read, which she did but she would still complain about having to do that for hours. Hermione may love books but she was just a kid at this moment.

It was about three hours later after breakfast and since then Hermione had been reading. She wanted to complain, again, but thought better of it. Complaining would not solve anything and she didn't want to be tiresome for Harry. Her head hanged low as she was hunched down with a book in her lap. For the hundredth time, she removed her locks of hair away from her face. They had been getting in the way since she started reading and it was becoming irritating.

"Argh," she grumbled as her hair came forward once more.

This caught the attention of Harry, who had been looking through his picture albums of his mom and dad, and his friends. He noticed a frustrated Hermione, straightening herself as she removed her attention from the book. She was trying to pull her hair back and struggled as she tried braiding it.

"Argh! This is so frustrating," she exclaimed.

Harry chuckled as he came towards her. She turned his direction.

"I guess you didn't know how to style your hair at the age of four, then," he commented to no one.

Hermione still heard him so she nodded and smiled at him. "Hey Harry, you can do it for me right?"

Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her. He gave a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Alright."

She beamed at him. Happily she took out her wand and said, "Accio hairbrush."

Moments later a floating hairbrush made it way towards them. As Harry took hold of the brush, he noticed that there were two bands on the handle, obviously to use to tie her hair.

Hermione then shifted so her back faced him. "Two pigtails, please," she informed him.

Harry sighed once more, as he started brushing her hair and braided it into two braids. "There," he said when he was done.

She then took hold of her two braids, inspecting them. A smile appeared on her face. "Thank you," she said. Then she stood up and pulled him up along with her eargerly.

"Um...what's going on?" Harry asked surprise in her sudden change of mood.

"Lunch time!" she announced.

Harry shooked his head unbelievingly. Of course Hermione would be excited about helping out with lunch since she didn't get the chance at breakfast. Though Harry wasn't too excited about it. He didn't want to find out what trouble Hermione can cause in the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "So what are we making?"

Harry thought for a moment and then something clicked. This time he smiled when he looked at her. "We are making sandwiches."

"Sandwiches?" she questioned.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

A frown appeared on her face. "But that's not even challenging. It's so simple," she complained.

_'And safe,'_ he thought to himself. "Well, if you don't want to help, I can manage by myself."

"No, I'll help," she said sounding a little down.

As she said, Hermione helped. Though she kept silent throughout the whole time that caused Harry to feel a little bad. Even while they were eating she kept silent. It wasn't until Harry started picking up the dishes that she spoke.

"Um...Harry?"

"Yeah?" he said turning to look at her.

"When you're done with what you were doing before, can we start story time?"

"Well I did promise to tell you another story, so of course," he told her.

Hermione smiled again and skipped happily out of the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her.

Once he was done putting away the dishes, Harry decided that he would continue looking through the pictures later and tell Hermione a story at that moment.

She brightened when he told her he was ready to tell her a story. Her choice for today was the story of _Thumbelina_. When the story was finished, Hermione then asked Harry to read with her. Harry of course wanted to decline but couldn't. Instead he spent two unbearable hours reading with her and answering her questions she asked him. The questions weren't for her to understand but merely to test Harry if he was paying attention and learning the material. It was times like this that Harry believed that the real Hermione was back and she was just playing a joke on him.

Harry yawned as Hermione was reading aloud. She then stopped and turned towards him. He expected her to scowl and snapped at him but she didn't. Instead she yawned in returned. "I think a nap should do us good. What do you think?"

Harry was surprised at her reaction but nodded as another yawn escaped him. He was extremely bored that a nap seemed like an excellent idea to kill time.

Hermione then settled herself on the medium sized couch and left the longer one to Harry.

Harry laid down facing the ceiling, placing his arms in the back of his head. After a while he glanced sideways to where Hermione was. She was turned facing inwardly into the couch. He could hear her breathing and could make out the rising and falling of her back as she exhaled a deep breaths. Feeling at ease, he then started to drift of to sleep.

It had been almost an hour since she had heard Harry shift to his side as he gave into unconciousness. Slowly she turned around, her eyes still closed. She opened one eye to get a look at Harry. To her relief, Harry was facing the couch and she heard his deep breathing. Quietly, she rised up and made her way out of the living room.

There was only one thing she wanted to do event though it was still a little early for it. She made her way towards the kitchen, careful not to trip or step on creacking floor boards. A sigh escaped her mouth as she made into the kitchen. She took out her wand and instantly placed a silencing spell so she wouldn't wake up Harry. A smile, then spread across her face.

Harry was sleeping soundly when he suddenly turned and..._BAM!_

He fell flat on his face and a grunt came out of him. "Wha...huh?" he said as he picked himself up, massaging his nose. Thinking that he might have caused Hermione to stir, he looke up only to find her gone. His eyes grew wide as he bolted up on his feet.

_POP_

He apparated into his room. Hermione wasn't there. Next he went to her room but there was no sign of her. Thinking she might be in the lavatory, he knocked on the door. "Hermione," he called, "Are you there?" There was no answer. He was starting to panick but he calmed himself down as he made his way into the dining area of the kitchen. There was no one at the table when he entered. He was about to leave when he heard a clank coming from the actual kitchen.

"Oh no," he gasped.

In a hurry he went through the doors and stopped. There was a pile of dirty dishes and spilled contents of ingridients surrounding them. He looked to the side and there was Hermione covered in flower. She seemed to be mixing something but suddenly stopped as if she sensed another precense. As if right on queau she turned and dropped the spoon she was holding at the sight of Harry.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Hermione, what happened..." he stopped as an odd smell reached his nostrils. He turned towards the stove to see a pot that was overflowing. "Whoa!" He went and turned off the stove instantly. Carefully he lifted the lid and the odd smell got stronger.

"Oh is the stew, ready?" asked Hermione as she came to stand beside Harry.

"Stew?" Harry questioned as he looke into the pot. he's face crunched up as he looked at the brown thick liquid with chunks of who knows what floating on the surface. _'Is this even edible?'_ Harry then turned to Hermione who was still waiting for an answer. "Um...bad news...it seems it burned so it's not good eating it. Sorry," he told her.

"Oh," Hermione said. "That's not good. I guess I'll just keep making a cake then."

"Cake?" Harry questioned in concerned comprehending why Hermione was covered in flour. He followed her to where she had the bowl. The batter wasn't well mixed but harry was glad that it at least looked alright.

"Hermione you should have waited for me to help you," Harry told her.

"If I did you would have picked somthing simple to make it easy for me. This way I can make dinner. And really cook something," she argued.

"Well at least a sandwich looks more appetizing," he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking at him.

"Oh nothing...I just...why don't you finish with the cake and I'll try to...I'll jus make dinner."

Harry and Hermione sat at the table eating chicken and potatoes that Harry had cooked up at the last minute, having monitoring Hermione while she was making the cake. Soon it was time for dessert. Hermione placed a piece of cake before the two of them. She waited patiently for Harry to try it first.

"Go on Harry. Give it a try," she told him.

"Um...okay," he said before giving a gulp. With his fork, he lifted a small piece of the white cake with chocolate frosting and placed it in his mouth. It wasn't the best cake he ever tasted but it wasn't bad entirely. He just hoped that this wouldn't make them sick.

"So?" she probed.

"It's good," he told her.

"Thanks," she said as she dug her fork into a the cake and tasted it herself. Her face suddenly fell.

Harry looked at her nervously.

"It's not good enough," she complained. "Not nearly as good as others I tasted. Why?!"

"You just need more practice," Harry assured her.

"But you said it was good," she reminded him.

"Yeah...I did..."

"You weren't lying were you?" she eyed him.

"Um...well...not entirely,"

Hermione then pushed the plate toward him. "Here, then. Enjoy you're dessert. I'm going to bed," she snapped.

Harry just stared after her opened mouthed. "Why me?" he said aloud.

By the time he went upstairs Hermione was already in Ron's bed fast asleep. After she had left the kitchen, Harry had waited a while before going upstairs, thinking it would be better to give her some space.

Since he had taken a nap, Harry wasn't really that tired. Before going to change, he walked over to Hermione to check on her. Something caught his eye at the corner of Hermione's pillow. He leaned in, careful not to wake her, and noticed it was her wand. He sighed and stepped away from her. Walking towards his closet, he turned around suddenly to glance at Hermione. Her chest rised up and down. He shooked his head and went back to what he was doing. It was odd but he thought he hadn't heard Hermione breathing when he had leaned close to her. _'Maybe I was just imagining things.' _

A/N Okay guys here's the next update. Thank you for being patient. Or at least I hope you guys were. Sorry if I took a little longer than two weeks. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry my dear readers. It saddens me to say that I have, at the moment, no wish to finish this fanfic. Hopefully I'll get through this phase and finish it later on. This mostly has to do with the ideas of newer stories to write. I don't know how to apologize so I thought I'll give you a little preview of my new stories. **

**Spellbound** HermionexDraco

Draco Malfoy walked past by normally. He was trying really hard to make it seem nothing was wrong with him but it was apparent color was draining from his face.

Madam Pomfrey was talking with the Headmistress when he walked by.

"Minerva," she told the headmistress, "You have to do something about that boy, he won't listen. This is crucial to his health."

"I know," McGonagall said in a sigh. "It's only time until he will give in."

"That isn't likely. He holds no liking to the girl. My guess is he rather die!"

"No. He will have his revenge on the Dark Lord for the death of his mother. He won't die just yet. So he will go to her."

"You would think he would have gone sooner. The boy is mad. All it takes is just one kiss a small one even," Madam Pomfrey complained.

"Yes but his pride as a pureblood is great," McGonagall reasoned. "That is why it's difficult for him, especially since his strength now relies on that of Ms. Granger's."

**In the Demon's Grasp** HermionexOC

"You selfish, greedy, dispicable monster!" Hermione spat.

He chuckled. His deep laugh ranged out. Hermione couldn't help but feel shivers run down her spine. In is swift motion he got closed to her and pinned her against the tree. He held her chin firmly.

"My my my, aren't we brave." She tried to struggle but he knew that was useless of her. "My lady, I may be selfish but I promise you I'm not greedy. Now despicable is too strong a word but I can assure you that indeed...I am a monster."

He smiled wickedly and fear surged through Hermione. She knew if from the start. They may have faces of angels, beautiful and pale, but vampires couldn't be trusted.


End file.
